


食虎

by snet520



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snet520/pseuds/snet520
Summary: 狂野情人PERO（？）火神大我：西伯利亞虎（重種）青峰大揮：黑豹（重種）警察黑子哲也：北極狼（半重種）作家黃賴涼太：赤狐（重種）模特兒綠間真太郎：黑曼巴蛇（重種）醫生紫原敦：美洲灰熊（重種）甜點師赤司征十郎：人魚 企業家桃井五月：豹貓（中間種）
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

每隔四年的特殊時期，各家尋找交配對象（？），剛好奇跡世代六人家族的特殊時期全擠在一起，有碰巧交配對象（？）又是同一人。赤司曾是火神的戀人，火神並不知道他是赤司家少爺，認識的時候赤司只告訴他名字，但因家業問題，一走就不知道要花多久的時間才會回來，火神不得以跟赤司分手，在火神離開前，兩人之間的談話並不愉快，數年過去後，火神完全跟赤司斷了聯繫。而黑子在赤司刻意安排下，在美國與火神成為好友，就在火神終於要回到日本時，赤司家寄了封邀請函給火神家，黑子則是因家族的特殊時期到來，必須回到日本。火神代替家主參加宴會，隻身與黑子兩人結伴回到日本，卻沒想到這次回到久違的故鄉，會讓自己陷入剪不斷，理還亂的困境。

「臭老頭！到底要我來做什麼」青髮男子煩躁的抓著酒杯，看著四周宛如一場鬧劇般的舞會，「啊！大輝，你怎麼還再這裡？」突然一名身穿淡粉色洋裝的女子朝著青髮男子跑來，「嗯？五月，怎麼啦」青峰順手將酒杯放到經過身旁侍者手中的拖盤上，「你忘了赤司說的話？」桃井指了指二樓沒什麼人在的空間，「阿… 好像有這回事」青峰打著哈欠又順手抓過酒杯，緩慢的朝二樓走去。

赤司家所辦的宴會，只有少數家族能夠有幸參加，除了特殊時期….而現在就是所謂的特殊時期。

「小青峰，你遲到了～」金髮男子晃了晃手中的叉子看著剛踏上二樓的青峰開口，「阿..煩死了，煩瀨」青峰皺著眉頭踢了黃賴坐著的椅子，「哲呢？」隨即有些疑惑的找著淺色身影，「他說今天會帶朋友過來，所以會晚一點到」桃井拿著侍者準備好的東西，邊吃邊看著樓下的人，「朋友？….」青峰懶懶的坐在椅子上趴在欄杆上。

「火神君，我們走吧….底下不是我們該呆的地方」淺髮青年輕輕的拉著高大青年的手緩緩朝二樓走去，「黑子，我們要去哪？」火神有些驚慌的閃過面前的人問著牽著自己手的黑子，「該去的地方」黑子伸手拿過一杯香檳交給火神，「蛤？」火神不解的接下香檳。

「嗯？那是誰？」綠髮男子有些疑惑的看著樓下穿梭在人群裡的火神，「嗯？….」再一旁的人懶洋洋的咬著手裡的零食看了一眼，「啊！是小黑子！」黃瀨興奮的朝還再上樓的黑子撲了過去，「小心！」火神驚嚇的扶著差點被推下樓的黑子，「…黃瀨君，請放開我」黑子非常不滿的放開火神的手，冷冷的對著黃瀨開口，「喲！哲，他是？」青峰喝著不知道是第幾杯香檳的問，「…赤司君呢？」黑子從新牽回火神的手，看了看四周卻沒發現熟悉的紅髮男子，「赤仔在裡面…」紫原有些含糊的對黑子說，「哲也，不介紹一下？」赤司站在房門口帶著淡淡笑容問。

「…我是火神大我，赤司..大人？」火神看了黑子一眼，往前站了一步，微微鞠躬的對赤司開口，「…火神家的繼承人？」赤司看著火神微微露出的肌膚，笑意更深了，「是….今天是替代家父過來」火神沒有抬頭，所以並沒有看到其他人開始變調的眼神，「哲也，帶他進去」赤司收回再火神身上的視線，對著同樣盯著火神的黑子開口，「是…火神君，我們走吧」黑子伸出手再度牽起火神的手，帶著他裡面走，「赤司，確定是他了？」綠間推了推眼鏡問著還帶著笑意的赤司，「你也感覺到了，不是嗎？」赤司看了綠間微微出現蛇鱗的手，「赤仔，我餓了….」紫原看著手中的零食瞬間消失食用的欲望，「敦，再等等…五月，去準備準備….還有寫封道歉信給火神家主」，赤司安撫完紫原後，對著已經拿出手機的桃井開口，「是」桃井順手拉著青峰離開二樓，對著電話那頭的人交代事情。

「黑子，你要帶我去哪？」火神有些疑惑的對拉著自己的黑子開口，「雖然很對不起…但是，火神君…從現在開始，你是屬於我們的」黑子推開碩大的房門，將火神帶到床邊，「什..什麼意思？為什麼！」火神疑惑的看著有些奇怪的黑子，隨後突然發現自己無法出力，只能任由黑子把自己推倒在床上，「火神君，還記得…我之前跟你說過的事嗎？」黑子脫掉自己的外套淡淡的開口，「…原來你說的事這件事嗎！」火神有些不可置信的看著黑子，「是的」黑子將袖子捲到接近手肘，便開始動手脫掉火神的衣物，「等等！黑子，我可是重種….你確定是我」火神無力的抓著黑子的手，「火神君，你可以不相信我，但是…一定要相信赤司君」黑子握住火神的手，低頭親吻著火神微開的雙唇。


	2. Chapter 2

「赤司，道歉信已經寄到火神家了」桃井有些心神不寧的對著赤司開口，「五月，過去吧」赤司起身走到桃井身旁拍了拍他的肩膀，「是」桃井低著頭握緊的手微微鬆開。青峰並沒有跟著桃井一起去找赤司，而是到火神所呆的房間。

「哲，動作還真慢…」青峰看著躺在床上還穿著衣服的火神，「青峰君，總是要先說明情況…」黑子輕輕的扶著火神讓他坐起身，不理會青峰有些嘲諷的話語，「小黑子，我來幫你」不知何時出現的黃瀨蹦蹦跳跳的到黑子身旁。

「黑子…」火神看著黃瀨有些抗拒的叫著黑子，「火神君，別怕…」黑子輕撫著火神的手臂，讓黃瀨扶著火神坐好，「…看來都到齊了」赤司看著周圍的人一眼，「哲也，衣服？」赤司看著還穿著衣服的火神皺眉問著黑子。

「不要怪黑子！赤司..大人」火神緊張的幫黑子辯解，「…是我拜託黑子，我想先跟你談談」火神不敢直視赤司探究的眼神，「…好，你們先出去」赤司看著魂現開始不穩的火神，對其他人揮了揮手。

等到所有人離開房間後，赤司走到火神面前坐下，「說吧」赤司捏著火神的下巴強迫他直視自己，「…征，這是你給我的懲罰嗎？」火神咬了咬下唇，看著冷漠的赤司，「大我，還記得在你離開的時候，我說過的話吧…」赤司輕撫著火神的嘴唇，微微用力的將拇指插進他的嘴裡。

「不管你到了哪裡，最後都會回到我手裡….就算是要與其他人共享你，你也永遠都是屬於我的」赤司看的火神有些濕潤的雙眼，抽出手指，低頭吻著火神。

「五月，去把懷蟲拿來」赤司推開房門對在外頭等著的人開口，「是」桃井低著頭急急忙忙的跑離。

「…為什麼不自己去接他？」黑子看著裡面的火神，質問著赤司，「哲也，你這是在怪我？」赤司連看都不看黑子一眼，只是看著房裡開始脫著火神衣服的人。

「..好像很好吃」紫原身手捏著火神的臉頰，看著那柔軟的臉頰吞了吞口水，「肌肉還蠻結實的」青峰脫著火神的褲子，順手捏了捏他修長的雙腿，「嗯…好像還沒放棄的樣子」綠間在一旁解開手指上的繃帶，看著火神還散發光芒的雙眼，「小火神…好白」黃瀨脫掉火神的襯衫，看著他裸露的肌膚發出讚嘆聲。

「哲也，明明也忍不住了，為什麼還要來質疑我的決定？」赤司看著眼前宛如藝術品的身體，輕笑的對身後開始顯露魂現的黑子，「對不起…是我越矩了」黑子低著頭從桃井手中接過懷蟲，走向火神。

「哲也….」桃井擔心的看著走到床邊的黑子，「五月，你可以下去了」赤司轉過身對著有些顫抖的桃井開口，桃井慌張的收回再火神身上的視線，低頭退出房間。

「大我，別想在反抗了」赤司看著身體開始出現虎紋的火神淡淡的開口，「放開我….」火神顫抖的看著赤司，「真太郎，懷蟲就交給你來弄」赤司示意黑子將盒子交給綠間。

「…還真是什麼都有」綠間打開盒子，輕笑的看著裡面的數樣物品，「找個東西把他綁起來，別讓他掙扎….黑子，他有進食嗎？」戴起醫療用手套仔細消毒，拿著潤滑液的手遲疑了一下開口，「在飛機上有過….不過量挺大的」黑子扯下自己的領帶，正準備綁人的手頓了一下。

「是嗎…幫我把他翻過去」綠間思考了一下後，放下手中的潤滑液，對壓制火神的四人開口。

綠間將放著器具的推車勾到床旁，看著無法動彈的火神，嘴角微微上揚。

伸手輕撫著火神翹挺的臀部，微微撥開臀瓣露出粉嫩的穴口，輕輕的用拇指按壓著穴口，綠間看著微微收縮的地方，眼神暗了下來。拿起在一旁的潤滑液到在手中，將手中的液體搓熱後，把手指探到火神的後穴，微微試探的按壓著，「嗯！嗚…」火神驚恐的轉過頭看向綠間，由於嘴巴被領帶封住，只能發出不清不楚的叫聲。

綠間對著火神露出了殘酷的笑容，手一用力，將手指推進後穴內，微微抽動被緊緊包覆在溫熱穴中，又再探入第二隻手指，看著火神泛著淚光的雙眼，滿意的按壓著柔軟的內壁，抽動、開闔著手指，一直到手指戳到內壁某處，「嗚啊！」火神驚叫出聲，身體狠狠的彈了一下，「….找到了」綠間輕笑的將手用力的戳向那一點，火神緊握雙手顫抖的承受那不知名的感覺。

綠間微微舔了嘴唇，反覆的擴張著、按壓著火神的後穴，直到火神忍受不住射了出來，才將手指抽離。

而赤司只是坐在一旁，喝著香檳，像是再看一場劇般的，看著綠間用手指操弄著火神，看著火神發出細細的呻吟聲，從緊繃的身體到高潮無力癱軟在床上。

綠間拿起裝滿液體的針筒，將連在針筒上的軟管插到火神體內，火神驚恐的掙扎著，卻被一直呆再身旁的四人壓制住，只能無力的踢著腿，讓綠間將軟管深入到體內，顫抖的感受著不斷注入體內的液體，直到火神的腹部微微突起，綠間才停止注入液體，將軟管抽出後，拿起一個暗色的中型肛塞，推進火神體內，過了數分鐘後讓火神排出，在灌入甘油。

青峰跟黃瀨兩人再火神第三次排出甘油，幫著無力支撐自己的火神清洗著身體，不時揉捏著火神的臀部，若不是還要把懷蟲放入火神體內，兩人可能都要忍不住再浴室跟火神來一發。


	3. Chapter 3

等火神在回到床上時，赤司跟紫原已經離開房間了，「小赤司人呢？」黃瀨脫掉溼透的襯衫疑惑的看向空著的椅子，「他去忙了....」黑子輕撫著火神泛紅的眼角，淡淡的回覆黃瀨。

綠間看著昏睡過去的火神，確定他完全不會反抗後，用手指微微按壓後，插入火神體內。

黑子看著綠間沒有在戴上手套的手一眼，隨後收回視線。

綠間像是要直接感受火神體內的溫度，手指微微在柔軟溫熱的內壁裡抽插著，在確定火神體內可以承受懷蟲的大小後抽出手指。

綠間有些出神的看著手指上殘留的液體，接著綠間真太郎做出他目前人生中最失態的事情，無法克制自己的將手指湊到嘴邊，伸出舌頭舔了上頭的液體。再嚐到液體時，綠間腦內只出現一個念頭，就是還想在嚐一次那帶著甜味的液體。

綠間皺眉的握緊手，拿起放在一旁的懷蟲緩緩插入火神體內，推到無法再推入後，拿起放在一旁的皮帶，先再火神完美的人魚線上環扣一條皮帶，在從脊椎尾端上扣上另一條Y字皮帶，穿過臀縫阻擋火神排出懷蟲，再避開胯間扣到上方的皮帶上，再拿出兩條套在腿跟固定其他皮帶以防脫落，再拿出中間連著橫桿的手環帶到火神手上，拿著繩子穿過橫桿綁到床頭，雖然這樣會讓火神感到難受，但卻可以防止火神將皮帶解開。

綠間看了火神一眼，轉頭收拾器具，綠間拿起箱子看著黑子頓了一下開口「…黑子，他就先交給你了」

而黃瀨再換完衣服後，看向床上的兩人沒有說話的跟著綠間一起離開，「嗯…」黑子伸手拉起被子蓋到火神身上，不理會坐在一旁看著火神，身上還微微在滴水的青峰。

「…哲，為什麼？」青峰看著黑子不解的問著，明明黑子對著火神充滿強烈的獨占慾，卻還是依照赤司的意思，將他帶回日本。

黑子低頭輕輕抵著火神的頭呢喃著「是阿，為什麼呢…」

黑子在青峰感到無聊離開房間後，躺在床上看著睡的很不安穩的火神，伸出手輕輕的撫摸著火神微長的頭髮，「火神君...大我...」黑子輕輕的移動身體額頭抵著火神的額頭，輕聲叫喚著火神的名字，微帶著愧疚的一聲又一聲的呢喃著，而火神在黑子輕撫下原本皺起的眉頭，微微舒展開來，但還是沒有完全放鬆。

當赤司回到房間時，已經是隔天早上。

赤司親自帶著三人份的早餐來到房間，雖然早就知道黑子從昨晚就沒有離開，但當親眼看到兩人親暱的抱在一起，赤司還是微微皺了眉。

黑子因為昨晚直接趟在床上睡著，整個人都棉被外，火神可能也睡昏了頭，直接伸手抱住黑子繼續睡，「哲也、大我，該起來了」赤司放下早餐走到床邊輕喚著兩人。

「…赤司君，早安」黑子微微掙扎的頂著一頭亂髮坐起身，回過神來看著赤司開口，「起來梳洗…」雖然知道昨晚對火神做的事，會讓他很累，赤司還是希望可以跟火神一起用餐，黑子看著還在睡的火神，伸手輕輕拍了拍他的身體，起身拿起赤司準備的衣物走進浴室。

「赤司君，你打算怎麼做」黑子吃著三明治對一直盯著火神看的赤司開口，「…怎麼做呢？」赤司盯著火神轉身裸露出的肌膚，喝了口紅茶，沒有回答黑子，「火神家哪裡….你準備怎麼解釋」黑子抓起一旁的餐巾擦了擦手，「不需要解釋，我的決定…誰都不可能改變」赤司終於轉換視線的看向黑子。

"哐"黑子用力的放下手中的杯子「總是要對火神君解釋」，赤司看著明顯情緒失控的黑子淡淡的開口「不需解釋…我的話就是一切」，起身走到門看了火神一眼後離開。

「你越矩了」

黑子站在床邊看著背對自己的火神「…火神君，你醒了吧」

「黑子…之後我會怎麼樣」沒有轉身看向黑子，有些無力的開口，「我不知道…」黑子爬上床身手抱住火神，「黑子，你不要覺得對不起我，這不是你的錯」火神有些彆扭的轉過身看著黑子。

「可是….」黑子還想再說些什麼卻被火神打斷。

「黑子！我知道…」火神抓著黑子的手微微顫抖的開口，「火神君，我知道了…先起來換衣服、吃早餐」黑子嘆了口氣，拉著火神的手起身，「…黑子，你可以不要著我嗎」火神有些遲疑的對黑子開口。

雖然昨晚全都他們看光，但是在正常情況下，火神還是無法接受有別人看著自己換衣服，黑子只是維持著拿衣服的姿勢看著火神，完全沒有要轉身的打算，火神看著無動於衷的黑子，只好硬著頭皮在黑子火熱的視線中換衣服。


	4. Chapter 4

「小黑子，你不要生氣啦！」黃瀨揉了揉被黑子狠戳的腰部，黑子完全不理會黃瀨的哭喊。

而火神臉色也不是很好的坐在一旁吃著早餐，只因為原本可以短暫獨佔火神的時間，就在黑子等火神換完衣服，正準備壓下火神想要好好的親吻他時，就被突然闖入的黃瀨打斷，憤而用上全力併攏手指戳向黃瀨的腰。

「煩瀨君，請問你來做什麼」黑子喝著黃瀨帶來的香草奶昔問，「當然是來找你們玩，還有不要叫我煩瀨啦...」黃瀨可憐兮兮的看著黑子不滿的開口。

「那個…我還不知到你叫什麼」火神因為懷蟲的關係，只能吃流質食品，而且量根本不夠火神填飽肚子，「對了..我們都還沒做自我介紹呢。我叫黃瀨涼太，很高興見到你，小火神！」黃瀨輕笑的坐直身體，對火神伸出手，「你好…可以不要叫我小火神嗎？」火神握住黃瀨的手，有點抗拒黃瀨對自己的稱呼。

在短暫的談話後，黑子突然提議要讓火神認識環境，「黑子….我可以不要出去嗎？」火神座在椅子上抓住黑子的手。

「不行喔，這是我們六個家族的別墅，也是火神君以後的家，所以要讓火神君好好認識一下才行」黑子露出淡淡的笑容反手抓住火神的手，用力將他拉起，「黑子！」火神被黑子突如其來的舉動嚇到驚叫出聲，「小火神，我們走吧」黃瀨抓起一旁的外套，推著火神離開房間。

不情不願的忍受體內異物的火神，被黑子跟黃瀨兩人半推半拉的帶到庭院中。

「哲！你起來啦！」青峰遠遠的拿著籃球對黑子大喊著，「籃球！」原本像打霜的茄子焉焉的火神，在看到青峰手中的籃球時，眼睛都亮了。

「火神君，想打籃球？」黑子看著雙眼發亮的火神問著，「當然！你又不是不知道，畢業之後就沒什麼時間打了」火神緊盯著籃球沒有看向黑子回答。

「可是…火神君？」黑子原本想提醒火神懷蟲的事，卻被火神突然躲到自己身後的舉動打斷，火神沒有回答黑子，只是抓著他跟扯著黃瀨想要躲在他們身後，「嗯？小火神，怎麼了？」黃瀨也不解的看著緊抓著自己衣服的火神。

黑子看向火神思考著（二號不在這….），回過頭看向站在擦汗的綠間問著火神「火神君，你在怕綠間君？」，火神聽到黑子的話，明顯的抖了一下，黃瀨也感覺到火神的反應，但是沒有黑子會安慰人，只好伸手拍了拍火神讓黑子來。

「火神君，別怕…」黑子伸手摸著火神的臉，讓火神看向自己輕聲安慰著，「不要怕綠間君….不要怕我們任何一個人，好嗎？」黑子輕輕靠著火神的額頭閉著眼睛開口，「…..我知道了」火神握了握雙手，下定決心的鬆開手答應黑子，但在發現綠間也在看著自己時，還是不由自主的顫抖。

「好想打籃球….」火神獨自一人坐在球場旁的椅子上，看著在場上奔馳的四人，「大我」突如其來的叫喚聲，嚇的火神差點從椅子上摔下來。

「…赤司大人」火神低著頭不敢再直視著赤司，「怎麼不叫我征了？」赤司伸手勾起火神的下巴直視著他的雙眼，「….征」火神不自在的偏過頭開口，「大我，再忍一下，等時間到你就可以打球了」赤司也不在意火神的舉動，看向球場上的人，「征，如果沒有分手….我們是不是就不會這樣了？」火神看著朝自己揮手的黃瀨，也抬起手揮了揮。

「這是不可能的，我們之間….沒有如果」赤司淡淡的說完便轉身離開。

火神無力的用雙手遮著臉「是阿….沒有如果」

「嗯？火仔，怎麼了？」突然紫原抱著一堆零食出現在火神旁邊，「沒！..我沒事，還有可以不要這樣叫我嗎？」火神有些尷尬的向紫原抗議。

紫原伸手在零食袋裡翻翻找找，「不要…要吃嗎？給你」拿出一隻有手掌大小的棒棒糖，火神有些驚嚇的接過棒棒糖，「只有一支…」紫原滿意的伸手摸了摸火神柔軟的頭髮，（這是特地要給我的吧）火神對著紫原露出笑容，「…謝謝你」感受著大手的溫度微瞇眼睛的向紫原道謝。

「小紫原！你也來啦！」黃瀨氣喘吁吁的跑來，拿起一旁的毛巾擦汗，「紫原君，要不要打一場」黑子不知何時出現的癱倒在火神面前，「不要…我要走了」紫原咬著美味棒含糊的開口，然後起身離開。

「火神君，可以拉我起來嗎？」黑子用盡全力抬起雙手，叫喚看著紫原離去的火神，「真是的…你的體力怎麼還是一樣」火神嘆了口氣，抓住黑子的雙手微微用力的將他拉起。

「哲，這樣就不行啦」青峰抓著籃球輕笑的看著攤在火神身上的黑子，「黑子，你太欠缺訓練了」綠間一手拿著青蛙玩偶，一手推著眼鏡看著黑子，「我的工作不用消耗大量的體力」黑子拉下蓋在臉上的冰涼毛巾。

火神深深吸了一口氣，壓下恐懼問著臉色有點不好的綠間「…那個..你手上的那個是什麼？」，綠間在接收到火神疑惑的視線，「嗯？你說這個？…這是蛙助，今天的幸運物」微微挑眉的回答他。

火神看著蛙助笑了出來「幸運物？…好奇怪」，綠間看著火神的笑容，沒有再開口，卻也沒有像往常一樣的發脾氣。

「小火神！我被小青峰欺負了」黃瀨突然從一旁撲了過來，還差一點把黑子撞飛，「什..什麼？」火神完全沒有反應過來，「誰欺負你啦，剛剛的確是你輸了」青峰不滿的將球朝黃瀨丟去。

「哇嗚！」黃瀨慌張的接過差點丟到火神的球，「欸！火神，聽說你打球很厲害」青峰看著被黃瀨跟黑子包圍住的火神開口，「那是當然的！」火神推開黃瀨站到青峰面前。

「哦，那來比一場吧」青峰輕笑看著像是炸毛小貓的火神，「青峰」綠間出聲打斷正要開口的火神，阻止了帶著球要回到場上的青峰，「嘖！下次吧」青峰不滿的看了綠間一眼，帶著球離開球場。


	5. Chapter 5

管家低著頭對在下將棋的赤司開口「赤司大人，火神家主來訪」

「帶他進來….不要讓大我知道」赤司拿著將棋頓了一下後開口，管家沒有回話的轉身離開。

「赤司大人，冒昧來訪」火神爸爸站起身對著坐在面前的赤司鞠躬，赤司沒有說話只是意示他坐下，「為什麼是大我…」火神爸爸也不多說什麼的直問著赤司，「沒有為什麼，別想我們會放他離開」赤司拿起眼前的熱茶喝了一口。

「請讓我見大我」火神爸爸皺眉的對赤司開口，赤司站起身淡漠的看著跟火神有些相似的男人，「你會見到他的，但….不是現在。不好意思，失陪了」下了逐客令後轉身離開大廳，留下臉色非常不好的火神爸爸。

終於回到房內的火神，趴再床上臉微紅的問著在一旁陪伴的黑子「…黑子，〝那個〞還要放在體內多久？」，突然出現的綠間走進房內開口「最少要在三天」

「…天啊」火神僵硬的用頭撞了撞枕頭，「所以我現在什麼東西都不能吃嗎？我肚子餓了…」火神可憐兮兮的看向綠間，略為委屈的開口。

「這已經改良過了，原本的懷蟲要放上一星期，可惜的是…..短期內之能吃流質食物。不過…」綠間推了推眼鏡，拿出藏在身後的東西，「啊！是漢堡！」火神雙眼閃閃發亮的看著綠間手上的東西。

「綠間君….」黑子看著綠間的眼神透露出〝綠間君違反規定〞的訊息，「咳！…黑子，這給你。」綠間尷尬的將漢堡拿給火神後，拿出了賄賂黑子用的香草奶昔，「謝謝你！」火神開心的接下漢堡，給了綠間一個大大的笑容。

「欸~小火神怎麼會有漢堡可以吃呢？」黃瀨突然出現在火神身後看著吃到一半的漢堡，「秘密」火神喜孜孜的吃著難得的漢堡，跟黑子兩人同時說出，「怎麼這樣….」黃瀨雖然發出不滿的聲音，眼神卻看向有點尷尬的綠間。

「咳..咳！我還有點事，先離開了」綠間推了推眼鏡，拿起隨手放在一旁的外套，「哎呀，居然逃跑了」黃瀨看著倉皇離開房間的綠間笑了出來，「黃瀨君，怎麼突然過來了」黑子看著將頭放在火神頭上的黃瀨開口。

「啊！小赤司要我帶小火神去找他」黃瀨聽了黑子的話，突然驚醒的從火神身上離開，「征找我？」火神疑惑的轉過頭看向黃瀨。

「征…你找我有什麼事嗎？」火神坐在赤司對面，看著獨自下著將棋的人開口，「該讓其他人知道你是我們的，明天跟我們去參加晚宴」赤司輕撫著手中的棋子，另一手拿著邀請函遞到火神面前。

「這不是家主才能去嗎？」火神看著信上面的花紋，「可以帶伴侶去」赤司放下手中的棋子，「…而且你父親也回來了」輕笑的看著火神開口，「爸爸？」火神驚訝的連手中的信掉了都沒發現。

赤司站在火神身旁，居高臨下的看著呆愣的人「到時…可要好好的介紹一下了」。

「火神君，赤司君已經離開很久了」黑子在房間呆了很久，卻沒等到火神回來，只好自己來找人，「黑子….」火神有些失神的看著黑子。

黑子對火神伸出雙手「火神君，來…我們回房間吧」

黑子看著想說些什麼，卻怎麼也開不了口的火神，「我們回去吧！」將手穿過火神腋下環抱住他，「….嗯」火神回抱住黑子借著他的力量讓有些腿軟的自己起身，黑子微微笑著撐住火神的身體，緩緩的帶著他離開。

終於回到房內的火神，倒在床上偏過頭看著黑子「黑子….你也是家主？」，黑子坐在床沿看著火神「這次回來就是為了繼承」。

火神收回視線用手遮著自己的臉「是嗎….那青峰也是」，正當黑子要開口回答時，青峰的聲音突然來，「你有什麼意見？」青峰靠在門框上有點不滿的看著火神。

「阿…沒..沒有」火神驚嚇的坐起身看著青峰，「不過…現在還不完全是，等我們結婚後，就不用管那些臭老頭了」青峰伸個懶腰走到火神身旁。

「到底為什麼是我！為什麼！」火神終於受不了的失控大喊。


	6. Chapter 6

如果只是跟赤司或是黑子一人的話，火神也就認了，但是突然間就被不認識的人強迫赤裸相對、在他人手裡達到高潮，甚至是要同時與六人結婚、雌伏在他人身下，無一不再摧毀自己界線，終於無法再忍受下去的，在黑子跟青峰面前爆發。

黑子驚訝的看著一直很冷靜，現在卻突然失控的火神「火神君…」

「你想知道為什麼…我也想知道為什麼！」青峰咬牙握緊雙拳，一拳揍向牆壁，「你看著我！只要接近你，我就會變成這樣！況且…你知不知道，你身上的味道，好聞到我想讓你只屬於我一個！我也不想與別人共享，你以為我願意嗎！」青峰一把抓起火神的領子，讓他看著自己的雙眼。

「你…怎..」火神訝異的看著青峰從原本灰藍色的眼睛，變成深藍色的豎瞳，「嘖！」青峰咬牙鬆開抓著火神的手，帶著怒氣轉身離開。

「青…黑子，我..我到底該怎麼辦」火神有些無挫的看著黑子，「火神君，冷靜點」黑子嘆了口氣，伸手輕撫著火神的頭，「雖然我不知道該怎麼說….但是我可以理解。」黑子帶著些微苦澀的笑容。

「黑子…」火神看著黑子有些灰暗搖搖晃晃離開的背影。

「阿勒….小黑子跟小青峰你們怎麼了？」黃瀨有些驚恐的看著壟罩在黑暗中的兩人，「阿…黃瀨君是笨蛋，真是太好了」黑子陰郁的看了黃瀨一眼。

「咦！什麼意思，是發生什麼事了！」黃瀨驚慌的看著突然罵人的黑子，「…算了，我要去小火神玩了！」黃瀨看著面無表情的黑子跟青峰淚奔而去了。

「黃瀨怎麼了？」綠間剛好與黃瀨擦身而過，不解的問著癱在沙發上的兩人，「…算了，先不管他。青峰，你父親要你明天回家一趟」綠間看著不打算說話的兩人，揮了揮手轉告青峰。

「阿？那臭老頭又想要幹嘛」青峰聽了綠間的話後，煩躁的坐起身，「黑子，這是紫原要給火神的，等一下幫我拿給他」綠間不理會暴躁的青峰，將手中袋子拿給黑子。

「為什麼不自己拿給他？」黑子疑惑的接下放滿糖果的袋子，「紫原店裡有事，我現在醫院一趟，東西就拜託你了」綠間推了推眼鏡，說完就離開房間。

「小火神！我被欺負了！」黃瀨撲到火神身上，哭著蹭了蹭火神的胸口，「放…黃瀨放開我啦」火神有些不適的推了推壓在身上的黃瀨，「小火神～安慰我啦～」黃瀨緊緊抱住火神，邊蹭臉邊親著火神的嘴唇，「嗯…黃瀨，別親了…先放開我」火神不好意思的推著黃瀨。

「我才不要！小火神聞起來好香」黃瀨扳過火神閃躲的臉，親吻著火神微開的雙唇，「嗯…不…」火神因為身體的不適，在加上之後又再度被困住的雙手，被黃瀨緊緊壓住的手，根本無法掙脫開，「小火神…」黃瀨手緩緩伸到火神身後，正想將手伸進衣服裡面時就被打斷。

「黃瀨君、火神君」黑子冷著臉看著黃瀨跟火神，「黑..黑子」火神驚嚇的看著站在門口的人，「小黑子，怎麼了」黃瀨有點挑釁的看著黑子露出笑容，黑子眼神一暗的看著黃瀨淡淡的說著「黃瀨君，你的助理正在外面等你，請好好的工作」

「..哎呀，都這個時間了。小火神，要等我回來喔」黃瀨看了手錶一眼後，低頭親了火神，起身離開。

「黑子，我...」火神有點不敢看黑子此時的表情，「火神君，這是紫原君要給你的，還有手，給我」黑子把手中的袋子放在床邊，手伸到火神面前，「手？」火神疑惑的將手放到黑子手中。

「手一直綁著你也會不舒服」黑子翻過火神的雙手，將綁在火神手上的手環解開，火神晃了晃有些麻痺的手腕，接著一拳朝黑子揮去，「唔！」黑子毫無防備的被打倒在地，火神撲到黑子身上，拳頭再次抬起，但沒有在揮下，只是看著完全不動的黑子。

「為什麼不躲」火神抓著黑子的衣領，手緩緩放下，「為什麼…要躲？」黑子躺在地上淡然的看著火神。

「哲？你的臉是怎麼了？」青峰有些訝異的看著左臉紅腫瘀青的黑子，「沒什麼...」黑子拿著冰塊敷著臉搖了搖頭，「果然沒有這麼容易安分下來」青峰看著黑子大笑了出來。

「是我的錯….但是不會放手」黑子皺著眉頭有些吃力的說著，「哲，你晚點去綠間那看一下吧」青峰聳了聳肩膀，抓起一旁的外套離開房間。


	7. Chapter 7

「赤仔，還要多久…」紫原懶懶得靠在牆上，拿著大量的甜食邊吃邊問著赤司，「快了…哲也，去帶大我過來」赤司看著不遠處正在跟自家父親談話的火神開口，「是…」黑子頂著兩天前的瘀青朝火神走去。

「啊勒…小黑子的臉怎麼了？」終於結束工作的黃瀨到了宴會現場後，疑惑的看著黑子的臉問著身旁的綠間，「被火神打的」綠間隨手拿過香檳淡淡的開口，「喔..蛤！小火神打的」黃瀨驚訝的看著不遠的火神跟黑子。

「不好意思，打擾了….火神先生」黑子站在火神爸爸面前微微鞠躬，「黑子...」火神微皺眉頭的看著黑子，「…我知道了。大我，我會再去找你的」火神爸爸看了黑子一眼後，嘆口氣伸手抱了抱火神。

「火神君，我們走吧」黑子看了走遠的火神爸爸，「……嗯」火神看著父親的背影，收回視線應了黑子。

「大我，準備一下，該上台了」赤司面對著火神，伸手幫他把有些歪掉領帶整理好，「…是」火神任由赤司將領帶理好，赤司看了躲避自己視線的火神沒有開口，只是轉過身跟著前來領路的侍者，朝著舞台走去。

「我，赤司征十郎，代表六大家族宣布，一個月後邀請在場的各位參加婚禮，我們與火神大我的婚禮」赤司伸手抓住想要後退的火神，而火神則是有些慌張的看著台下議論紛紛的眾人。

「還請各位記住，千萬不要有不良的想法…若是想與我們為敵，你們知道後果」青峰看了赤司一眼，冷眼的看向台下的人開口，「...好了，一周後我們會寄出邀請函給各位，還請各捧場」黃瀨輕笑的對著瞬間禁聲的眾人開口，接著就跟著三人一同離去。

在宴會結束後，火神就被帶回房間，原本以為其他六人會跟著一起回到別墅，但在精神緊繃了整夜，卻沒有見到其中一人，直到清晨才疲累的睡去。

「火...火火！該起床了」桃井輕輕的拍了拍火神的肩膀，卻沒想到會被睡著的火神驚恐的揮開手，「啊...抱歉」火神還維持著原本的動作，但在看清來人後，微帶歉意的放下手。

「不…我才該道歉，不過你該起來吃飯了…已經中午了」桃井不在意的搖了搖頭，指著房間內的時鐘，「…我知道了，我洗完澡就去。他們人呢？」火神有點尷尬的看著快到1點的時鐘，對著帶著笑容的桃井開口。

「啊...他們還沒回來。嗯…大概短期內都還不會回來」桃井將手中的東西拿給火神，「…這樣啊」火神接過東西，皺了眉頭後將東西丟到床上。

「小黑子…還要多久….」黃瀨有些無力的癱在沙發上哀嚎著，「嗯...你的大概還要兩天，或是….更久，而我…等一下就好了」黑子看了黃瀨一眼，拍了拍他面前的資料，「什…小黑子！」黃瀨不可置信的看著站起身的黑子。

「赤司君說過要在婚禮前處理完最近的公事，然後我要回去見火神了」黑子帶著難得一見的燦爛笑容抓起外套跟筆電轉身離開，黃瀨只能苦著一張臉，獨自面對著嚴肅的經紀人。

當黑子回到別墅時，火神正躺在沙發上睡覺，「啊…你回來啦」桃井有些訝異的看著黑子，「我回來了…他在那睡多久了？」黑子脫下外套微皺眉頭的看著火神。

「嗯？…黑子…」在桃井回答黑子前，火神迷糊的從沙發坐起呆呆的看著靠近自己的黑子，「我回來了，火神君」黑子低頭靠近火神輕吻他的臉頰，「黑子…歡迎回來…」還沒清醒的火神對著黑子露出笑容。

「火神君，回去睡覺吧」黑子輕輕的拉著火神的手將他拉起，「..好」火神閉著眼睛順著黑子的拉力站起身，然後迷迷糊糊的跟著黑子回到房間。

當火神醒來時已經是隔天早上，「嗯…我怎麼…」火神有些疑惑的看著房間，「你起來了嗎？」黑子低頭輕吻火神的額頭，「黑子，我怎麼在房間裡」火神不解的看著坐在身旁的黑子，「我帶你回來的，我們去吃飯吧」黑子下床拿起放在一旁的衣服交給火神，「啊…嗯！」火神呆愣了一下接過衣服。


	8. Chapter 8

「啊！煩死了！」青峰煩躁的拿著槍追緝著前方的犯人，「該死！為什麼是今天收網！若松！朝你那邊跑去了！….馬的！都這時間了」青峰一腳踏上牆壁藉此翻過柵欄，怒火中燒的撇了手錶一眼。

「青峰！小心！」若松在不遠處朝著剛落地的青峰大吼，「可惡！」青峰抬頭看著朝自己揮刀的人，舉起手中的槍。

「小青峰還沒回來嗎？」黃瀨理了理身上的領帶，疑惑的找著青藍色的身影，「嗯…還在出勤嗎？」綠間看了手錶一眼微皺眉頭的看向大廳。

「真太郎，先去接待賓客，不用擔心大輝」赤司突然出現在休息室對著綠間開口，「是…」綠間收回視線低下頭。

「黑子，為什麼又要…」火神不自在的動了動身體，「嗯？你說懷蟲啊….秘密」黑子幫火神打好領帶笑著開口，「你要我帶著這個，走完所有行程…」火神臉色不好的看著黑子。

「火仔，這個給你，吃完就要開始儀式了」紫原突然出現的走到火神身旁，拿出一包零食交給火神，「啊..謝謝」火神驚嚇的接過零食，呆愣的對紫原道謝。

青峰出現的時候，已經是婚禮開始前的五分鐘，當火神在休息室看到滿身血的青峰時，臉色瞬間變得很難看，「青峰君，你來啦...衣服在那裡」黑子毫不在意的指著一旁放著的衣服。

「啊…」青峰煩躁的接過毛巾擦掉臉上的血，「還好沒沾到頭髮。火神君，我們先走吧」黑子繞著青峰看了一圈，鬆了口氣的推著感覺快昏倒的火神離開，青峰只是看了火神跟黑子的背影一眼，便換下身上的警服。

「赤司君，青峰君再換衣服了，可以開始了」黑子走到默默看著賓客的赤司身旁開口，赤司沒有看向黑子的揮了揮手，黑子看著赤司呆站了一會，便轉身離開。

「哇嗚！小青峰，你跑去哪裡了？」黃瀨站在青峰身旁聞著細微的血腥味，「還不是那該死的傢伙」青峰不爽的揍了黃瀨一拳，要不是時間來不及，青峰也想先洗個澡。

「好了，要開始了」原本在一旁跟人討論之後流程的綠間，回來制止兩人，「紫原人呢？」黑子回到其他人身旁時，卻發現少了一人，「嗯？...啊！剛剛有人來找他，好像.. 叫甚麼來著....」黃瀨呆愣了一下，突然回想起剛剛有人把紫原叫了出去。

「冰室辰也」綠間嘆了口氣對黑子開口，卻沒想到黑子在聽名字之後，會如此驚慌的跑了出去。

「室仔，我不會讓你帶走他的」紫原靠著火神在的休息室門外，看著身前的黑髮男子，「敦，讓我進去」冰室緊握雙手冷著臉對著紫原開口。

「冰室哥！」黑子看著冰室驚慌跑道紫原身旁，「黑子你....是你把他帶來的對吧」冰室看著突然出現的黑子，突然明白為什麼火神會在這裡的原因，「冰室哥，我…」黑子原本想說些甚麼，卻被冰室打斷。

「別在這樣叫我了！黑子，你有沒有想過大我他的感受！」冰室憤怒的抓起黑子，「辰也！」火神打開門推開紫原，拉開黑子一把抱住冰室，「大我！快跟我走！」冰室抱住火神就想要帶他離開。

「等一下！...黑子..紫原，讓我跟他聊聊，就一下…不會耽誤時間的」火神抓住冰室的手，轉頭對站在一旁的兩人開口。

「黑子，你剛剛幹嘛？」綠間看著有些無力的走回來的黑子問，「不…我沒事，先去會場吧」黑子微微搖了搖頭，伸手抓起放在一旁的淡藍色領帶，綠間跟青峰看著黑子微皺眉頭。

當然冰室出現的小插曲，並沒有阻止火神他們的婚禮，而不知火神是怎麼說服冰室的，雖然臉色不好，但還是留下來觀看完全程。

在結束婚禮之後的晚宴，火神有些坐立難安的看著眼前的冰室，「大我，你….」冰室原本還想再說些甚麼，但是在看到火神的表情後，卻甚麼也說不出來。

「辰也，我已經決定了….你不用擔心我」火神抓著冰室的手，微微勾起嘴角，「可是你..」冰室還不想放棄的想勸火神，「真的不用擔心我，你該走了，我爸很久沒跟你見面了….記得去找他」火神搖了搖頭拉起冰室推他出了房間。

「室仔，你怎麼在這裡？」紫原看著呆站在房門外的冰室，「…原來是你們」冰室冷眼看著站在一旁的六人，「你怎麼還在這」黃瀨一臉莫名的看著冰室，「….我一定會帶他走的」冰室冷哼了一聲，走到黑子跟紫原身旁時淡淡的開口。

黑子咬牙的對走遠的冰室大喊「你不會有機會的！」。


	9. Chapter 9

火神倒在房內中央的大床中，不想理會站在門口的人，「小火神！我們來啦！」黃瀨異常興奮的扯掉黃色領帶撲到火神身旁，「煩瀨！走開！」青峰走到床旁邊踢了黃瀨一腳，扯掉青藍色的領帶跟身上的外套丟到他臉上。

「那個..」火神看著站在床邊的其他人坐起身，「黃瀨、哲，他就先交給你們，我要先去洗澡」青峰看著早就待在火神前後的兩人開口，接著轉身走進浴室。

黑子伸手壓住想要後退的火神，「火神君，別怕」黑子靠在火神的背上，手伸到火神的胸前解開暗紅色的領帶跟脫下雪白的西裝外套，黃瀨則是解開火神的皮帶，脫下他的褲子。

「阿…小火神的腿真是漂亮」黃瀨輕輕撫摸著火神的大腿，「別…別這樣」火神想把腿抽開黃瀨的手，但卻被他緊緊抓住，「我們回來了」綠間將手中提的箱子放到一旁的桌子。

「赤司君呢？…」黑子邊蹭著火神的頸部邊問，「等一下就來了」紫原懶懶的坐在床沿，看著火神開始泛紅的臉頰，「抱歉…」綠間安撫般的輕撫火神的臉頰，另一隻手將火神體內的裝置拿出，「嗚…」火神不適的抓住身旁的手。

「不…出去…」火神伸手抓著綠間在自己下身的手，「火神君，不好好擴張的話，是沒辦法承受我們的」黑子輕聲在火神耳邊開口，「不要…放開..唔！」火神扭動的想要離開綠間的手跟黑子的懷抱。

「小火神，乖....」黃瀨伸手壓制住火神，輕柔的撫摸著他的腹部，「嗯！」火神突然間睜大雙眼的驚叫出聲，「不...不要！住手..那裡！哈啊...」火神顫抖的抓著黃瀨，搖著頭向後縮著身體，「…看來差不多」綠間將手指抽出火神體內，看著手上的液體輕笑出聲。

「不...」火神有些恐懼的看著綠間，「抱歉...我等一下還要去動手術」綠間低頭吻上火神艷紅的雙唇，緩緩的挺進他的體內，「別..阿哈…」火神抓住綠間的衣服，忍受著體內的異物，「嗯！..放鬆！」綠間微微皺眉的捏了捏火神的臀部，「嗯..」火神迷濛的看著綠間，「乖…」綠間微微動了動腰部，感受到不再緊縮的穴口，獎勵般的親吻著火神。

當綠間離開火神時，黃瀨迫不及待的挺進火神體內，「嗯...不...」火神無力的呻吟著，「小火神…你裡面好熱…」黃瀨蹭了蹭火神滿是紅痕的胸口，「黃..瀨...不要..」火神顫抖的推著黃瀨的頭。

「小火神…嗯…我會讓你舒服的」黃瀨不管火神反抗的手，低頭舔咬著火神的胸口，「別舔..哪裡..不要」火神微微抬起腰部想要離開黃瀨深入體內的性器，「小火神..好棒」黃瀨雙手緊緊環住火神抬起的腰，看著那帶著淚痕的臉用力的挺進火神，火神有些難受的想要把禁錮著自己的手掰開。

「小火神…哈..好舒服」黃瀨低頭輕吻著火神的微張的雙唇，看著想要閃躲的火神，輕笑的加快挺進的速度跟力道，「不..不要..黃瀨..不行了..」火神雙腿緊繃的夾著黃瀨，搖著頭哭喊的達到高潮，「小火神..唔！」黃瀨看著火神達到高潮的表情，也在緊縮的後穴裡釋放。

黃瀨在釋放完後，又微微在火神體內磨擦幾下後，退出火神體內，「小火神...」紫原看著無力大張著雙腿的火神，舔了舔嘴唇「好像很好吃….」紫原伸手抱住火神，將他拉到自己身上，手指插到火神的後穴內，微微按壓擴張。

「嗚….」火神無法再反抗的發出細微的呻吟聲，紫原抽出手指，親吻著火神的嘴唇，緩緩挺入他的體內，「啊....」紫原發出滿足的嘆息聲，看著火神帶著淚水的雙眼，嘴角上揚的退出火神體內，再用力的挺進，讓火神跨坐在自己身上，感受著火神體內的高溫。

「火仔....」紫原看著火神有些難耐的表情，親吻著他的頸部微微啃咬著，「別咬….嗚..」火神微微縮著身體，想讓脖子離開紫原的嘴，紫原抱著火神跪起身子，邊親吻著火神邊用力地挺進，也不管火神能不能承受，一直到結束前，火神都只能抱著紫原的身體。


End file.
